


Happy Pills

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, kunessi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Leo finds a new job, but the first impression he gets from the high handed editor in chief, Sergio Aguero, whose also his temporary boss, is terrible. He ends up in a department he's neither interested nor experienced in. As a revenge, he gets into Sergio's life and ruins it.





	Happy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> (not being pessimist but i hate this).  
> enjoy xx

It might sound a bit cheesy, but the moment Leo got into that place, he knew something bad was about to happen, It was also bizarrely intense at the same time that he couldn't understand what his urge was trying to tell. With every step closer he felt differently. Inopportune and alarmingly presumptuous feelings spotted, he felt sick. 

 

It was just his anxiety, he reminded himself, again, he should be thankful to have his dear friend with him, Andre the Satan Gomes. He smiled to himself.  
After all, it was just a job interview, Leo was hopelessly looking for work since a very long time, until he met Andre in a pub and somehow the conversation floated and Andre was the right man in the right time. He'd been a good friend to Leo when both were young and used to play football in Andre's rural house, but the more Leo's relationship got deeper with Andre, the more evil Andre got, he couldn't understand.

Months ago, Leo had lost all his money betting on bloody horses and fighting with his work mates in his previous company, until he got kicked out. And that was how he got there. 

 

"Are you nervous, mate?" Andre said, half smiling at his friend, he obviously was. Andre was just teasing him, Leo knew. That was called Andre's Satanic game.

 

"Kind of" Leo responded, rolling his eyes. The two men got into the elevator. Thankfully, no one was there, he really was about to throw up, bloody anxiety. Those feelings and the horses, just too much, and eventually, he forgot the speech he'd prepared last night for the interview, what a tragedy.  


 

"Hey, did I mention… look what my little brother bought me last week" Andre opened his phone, scrolling in his gallery with a smile on his face. That made Leo forget about his worries, he folded his arms, waiting.

 

"Isn't it lovely?" Leo's smile faded, he looked deadpanned at Andre, eras turning red.  
It was a picture of a baby horse, and no, it wasn't lovely at all, Leo got it.

 

"you sod" Leo murmured, turning his back to Andre, the Portuguese chuckled hysterically with his arms around his stomach, Leo just couldn't help but thinking about punching him to death, Leo lost his mind and Andre wasn't helping at all. 

They got out of the elevator, Andre wiping a tear dramatically while huffing behind the shorter man who was no longer nervous, he just wanted to kick Andre for acting like a miserable child, and himself for agreeing to get an interview in a place that he'd find himself with the miserable Andre Gomes, his sardonic twisted fate maybe.

 

"Hey, we'll have beer when you're done, accepted or not, we're still mates eh?"  


 

"You'll pay."

 

"done" Andre placed his palm on Leo's shoulder, leaning closer to his face. "Come on, let's get that work done, you should thank me for telling you that we need a new accountant. Otherwise, look" Andre leaned against Leo, waving with his arm around the room, no one was there, Andre the best Satan.  


 

"thanks, really. Wish me luck"  


 

"I'd love to but Leonel is a creepy-ass boss, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you" Andre whispered in Leo's ear before he knocked and the Satan ran away. Leo's anxiety smirked at him, he felt himself turning so small, he just wanted to lay on the floor and cry  


 

"Shut up" he slapped himself lightly, the boy had lost his plot, typical Andre making everything worse, evil.  


 

He knocked lightly, twice. Watched his own hand struggle against the door as he pushed it open, he was barely aware of himself and he felt a bit sick, the door was so heavy. His eyes looked around the room but then he frosted the moment he opened the door completely to the back and unveiled a scene of a woman's back on the chair. Slowly, his lips parted and nope, it wasn't what he thought he'd see.  


 

Apparently, there was just a sound of moaning and as soon as Leo figured that the woman wasn't alone, there was a man underneath, somewhere on the chair. Leo wanted to retreat and get himself out but his phone buzzed in his pocket and he just didn't see that coming. The woman squeezed her eyes at Leo as soon as her expression changed sheepishly. Everything didn't seem right, he saw that expression somewhere, he just couldn't remember  


 

"Are you kidding me?" The woman rolled herself and got up from the man's lap; she tucked the bottoms of her white shirt and wiped her golden hair behind her shoulders. It wasn't a lovely scene at all and Leo wished to see that picture of Andre's tiny horse again instead of this. "I told you to lock the door, Sergio!" she yelled at the yawning man on the chair, looking careless and fuck all.  


 

"Can you not shout? And hey, where do you think you're going?" Leo turned his back and was about to run away and get back to his peaceful, safe home; he didn't think that the man meant him, until he spoke again. "I'm talking to you, pumpkin" he added with an odd intensity in his words. Leo got frightened.  
"I beg you a pardon?" Leo turned back, ears turning red again; it just wasn't his day, not at all.  


 

"we’ll talk soon Karina, okay?" he got closer to her with his palm surrounding her cheek, Leo was just confused and embarrassed, deeply sinking in his bashfulness. He just couldn't count how many times he fucked up in his life.  


 

"Okay, definitely" she smiled and turned to Leo, lowering her head. He had his hand scratching his nape with a look of shame on his face. He remembered who she was the moment she walked pass him, she closed the door behind her furiously.  


 

"So, aren't you the new accountant Andre told my father about?" Sergio interrupted his thoughts offhandedly, pulling an officious expression into his features.  
"…yes?" Leo nodded, Barely looking at the man's eyes  


 

"Great, you can start tomorrow" he said excitedly, Leo's eyes suddenly lighten up, but few seconds passed, he didn't quite understand what was happening. "But," the man added firmly, he got closer to Leo, walking around him in circles, "since it's my first day here as an owner of this company, it wouldn't be nice to tell what you just saw to the others eh? That's my one condition" he stopped behind Leo that the shorter man could feel Sergio's hot breath against his skin. He then let an arm slung around Leo's neck that he couldn't just bat away.  


 

"That's…" Leo gathered his courage, the other man seemed interested in what Leo was about to tell. "Fucked up" Leo added, he heard the man sighing, his hand tightened against Leo's chest, he couldn't move away.  


 

"I know right?" he chuckled and Leo parted his lips in shock, he tried to turn his head to face back but he was just so close to him and it'd be awkward if he done that so he lowered his head, "my father got sick and I'm here to manage this company, temporary, I hope." he walked across the room and seated himself on his desk. Leo shook his head in exasperation.  


 

"I'm just looking for an appropriate job, it's just…"  


 

"Then this is the place, I'll make sure that you're comfortable till my father comes back eh? I hate it here, honestly. I simply hate it here and I don't want you to get upset. Like me, okay?" his words were genuine, Leo wasn't like he didn't like it here, anything would be okay. If he gained some fee to his pocket, everything would. The temporary owner was frightened in a hand, confident in another and he got scared of him deep down.  


 

"Tomorrow?" Leo said and Sergio twitched his mouth and nodded. Not gonna tell how sticky and awkward the situation got. Leo had to benefit that opportunity in a way or another, no matter how stupid and brittle the boss might get.  


 

"Tomorrow. Heard that we need an accountant so bad, did you work that before?"  


 

"Spent half of my life, got kicked out from my old company for being late to work, I get drunk badly at night fight with my work-mates at the morning" Leo chuckled, "I don't know why I told you that, shit." He added fearfully, cheeks flushing.  


 

"You'll sort that out yourself" Sergio added a reassuring smile, "I'm Sergio by the way, and welcome to Kun's company" he added, wasn't like Leo had dropped his heatr in his pants when Sergio came to him, offering his hand. Leo took it, shaking it firmly  


 

"Strong fist" Sergio scoffed, from Leo's point of view, it was a scoff. But Sergio had a bitchy expression, everyone would think he's a bitch, that's the deal.  


 

"glad that it didn't go the way I thought it would go, but keep that in mind," Leo's eyebrows furrowed, words came out gallantly that he couldn't believe himself but eventually he shook his anxious thoughts and dragged Sergio closer to him from his fist  


 

"I will destroy your life if you tried to hit on her again" he whispered in his ears and Sergio's eyes winded. He tried to let go of his hand but Leo held it firmly.  


 

"Oh, I don't know her much, she played dirty with her skirt, couldn't resist" Sergio's tone was so confident, unlike how his expression was seconds ago. "I like you already, I like dirty games" Sergio stepped closer to the shorter man, breathing against his neck. "Don't act innocent, I know a dirty when I find him" he added, nuzzling his nose against Leo's skin, Leo pushed him lightly from his chest, looking incuriously at him. He turned his back and got himself out eventually.  


 

"Tomorrow is the date!" Sergio exclaimed before Leo could close the door, leaving him clueless and speechless. He didn't know how to react, neither what he meant with dirty games. But to change the subject, he tried to think about sickeningly cheerful observations for tomorrow's plans and how to tell Andre what happened.  


 

Well, Andre was there, the moment he closed the door behind and headed to the receptionist, he saw him there. The Portuguese ran excitedly to him, "how did it go!" he said, catching air.  


 

"Weird but went well. I'll start tomorrow" Leo proclaimed  


 

"Man! We're gonna work together!" Andre's voice was loud; he hugged Leo lightly, patting on his shoulder  


 

"Okay," Leo murmured, pulling a face at Andre, "you didn't mention that your girlfriend also works here" Leo's lowered his tone, looking into Andre's deep brown eyes suspiciously.

 

"Oh, really? She does. That's how we met" Leo nodded, avoiding making a contact with Andre's eyes that time, felt like he'd get coughed if he did, his eyes always betrayed him.  


 

"Okay, breakfast?"  


 

"Hey! We agreed on beer!" Andre protested  


 

"it's 11am mate, let's get something to eat, I'll pay"  


 

"That sounds decent, beer on me tonight then?"  


 

"Deal"  


 

"Hey!" a hand was placed on Leo's shoulder abruptly, he turned back fearfully and gasped when he saw Sergio, looking at him with a pensive expression.  
"What?" Leo didn't know what to say  


 

"Fucking told everyone already?" he murmured against his ear, looked at him once again with piercing eyes. Leo didn't get it at first until his eyes winded the moment he realized what that glare meant, how it reflected everything and told everything and Leo saw nothing behind them "Let's have a word" he dragged him from his hand, Leo hovered and tried to let go of his arm but Sergio's fist was so firm around his wrist to prevent him from crawling away.  


 

"Where are we going anyway?" Andre said, turning behind to check on Leo, until comprehension dawned across his expression and saw Sergio and him trickling into the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a long time off!  
> I had a terrible month, two months maybe.  
> I don't know how this came out hope it makes sense, i don't like it but it's not finished yet eh  
> it's just that i have a lot of unfinished writings, felt like something had prevented me or i didn't do good enough? i don't know how i gathered my courage i just hope it's enough.  
> don't forget to tell me what you think, will see if i can fix it and all.  
> thank you for stepping by! xx


End file.
